ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Non Green Project
Story Jon is waiting at the Airport for Kai. Kai walks out of the arrivals gate, sees Jon and runs towards him. Jon and Kai kiss then hug. While hugging. ''' Kai: I missed you. Jon: I missed you too. Got some things we need to talk about though. Kai: Café then. '''Jon and Kai stop hugging. Kai heads towards a café and Jon takes her luggage with him in the same direction. They sit down at the café, drinking a latte each. Jon One of the main things is, Ulticon has escaped from the Ultimatrix. Kai: What? Jon: He broke out of the Ultimatrix a few days ago. Kai: That is worrying. Jon: Yeah, and he has been gathering followers. Kai: Like? Jon: Vilgax, Ultimate Vilgax, Mystrix and Gavin so far. Kai: Gavin and Mystrix are back?! Jon: They were broken out of Plumber jail. Only Gavin doesn’t have any powers. Kai: Well that’s a good thing right? Jon: But when will he get some powers? Suddenly a Mutant Frog smashes through the ceiling and lands near Jon. Dr. Animo is on the frogs back. Jon: Dr. Animo. Dr. Animo: Mr. Marron. What a surprise you are here. Kai: Who is this guy? Jon: Dr. James Animo. He appeared a few hours after you got on your plane. Kai: Oh, the animal mutating freak guy. Dr. Animo: Freak?! The Mutant Frog aims its tongue at Kai, but Jon pulls her away. Kai: Thanks. Jon: No problem. Jon activates his Ultimatrix and presses down the face plate and transforms into Mole-Stache. Mole-Stache: I’m going to beat you up with my moustache. Kai: Why do you sound American? Mole-Stache: I have no clue. Dr. Animo: Another animal I could control. The Mutant Frog fires his tongue at Mole-Stache, but Mole-Stache jumps out of the way and forms fists with his moustache. He punches the Mutant Frog and the frog and Animo fly into the air, through the roof and out of sight. Mole-Stache: He’ll be back in an hour. Back at Jon’s house. April and Jack are inside awaiting the arrival of Kai. Jack: Why are we throwing a mini surprise party? April: I think it’s cute. Jon, in Human form, and Kai walk through the door. Jack & April: Wcome back! They fires party poppers in the air. Kai: Thanks guys. Kai goes over and hugs Jack and then April. Kai sits next to April and has a long conversation. Jack and Jon walk into the kitchen. Jack: Something is bothering you. Jon: Kai & I saw Dr. Animo again at the airport. Jack: I see. You think he is working with Ulticon? Jon: Ulticon wouldn’t go after Dr. Animo to help him. A large smash is heard outside. Jon, Jack, April and Kai run outside and see Dr. Animo with his Mutant Frog. Dr. Animo: This time you won’t get away. Jon: How many times have the bad guys said that? 3 Mutant Snakes appear from behind the Mutant Frog. Jon: Oh great. I hate snakes. April: So that’s why I was never allowed a pet one! Jon: Sorry. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: NRG! April gives a raised eyebrow. Diamondhead looks down. Diamondhead: Yeah, Diamondhead is better. Dr. Animo: Still can’t control your watch I see. Diamondhead: Shut up! Diamondhead fires some diamond projectiles towards Dr. Animo but the Mutant Snakes spit acid and destroy the diamond projectiles. Diamondhead: You kidding me? April: Well this is going well. Kai: I thought you would have been training. Jack: This really isn’t the time. Kai: Sorry. The Mutant Snakes fire more acid towards Diamondhead. Kai pulls out a gun and fires at the acid. The Mutant Snakes look at Kai and then go for her. Diamondhead: Batter up! Diamondhead creates a mace and smashes the snakes away into the distance and they disappear. The Ultimatrix times out and Diamondhead reverts into Jon. Jon: You okay? Kai: Yeah, thanks. The Mutant Frog extends its tongue and throws Jon into a house. April: Jon! Dr. Animo: Haha. Kai: That’s just mean. Jack: He is a villain. At the house the frog threw Jon into, a green flash appears and Slither-Slide runs towards the Mutant Frog and fires some acid at it. The Mutant Frog moves back a bit. Dr. Animo: That was a cheap shot. Slither-Slide: I was going for Fasttrack, but Slither-Slide works well. Kai: I’m not a fan of Slither-Slide. April: You like to complain about this now Kai. Kai: Na, not a good time. A Mutant Gorilla appears and runs next to Dr. Animo. Slither-Slide: A Gorilla, really? The Mutant Gorilla punches Slither-Slider but goes right through him. The Mutant Gorilla looks confused. Jack transforms into his Petrosapien form and April absorbs the ground and becomes stone form. April: Well Slither-Slide isn’t going to defeat the Gorilla. Jack: We can lend a helping hand though. Jack fires diamond projectiles towards the Mutant Gorilla and the Gorilla knocks them back towards Jack. The Mutant Gorilla then picks up April and then throws her at Jack and both Jack and April fall onto Slither-Slide. The Ultimatrix times out reverting Slither-Slide into Jon. Jon: Well that was “helpful”. April: Oi! April returns to her Human form and Jack returns to his Human form as well. Dr. Animo: How you going to beat us now? Jon There was an “us”? The Ultimatrix flashes green, showing it has recharged. Jack: That was quick. Jack and April get off Jon. Jon stands up. Jon: Ultimatrix, randomise. Ultimatrix: Randomise activated. Jon gets covered in a green light. When the green light disappears, he has transformed into Swampfire. Swampfire: Swampfire! Dr. Animo: That plant thing won’t beat my amazing Gorilla. The Mutant Gorilla pounds its chest.' ' Swampfire: Cause that is going to help you. Swampfire fires some fire balls at the Mutant Gorilla, and the Gorilla moves back a bit. The Mutant Gorilla then smashes his fists onto the ground and Swampfire falls over. The Mutant Gorilla punches Swampfire into the ground. Kai: Jon. Dr. Animo: That’s it my pet, attack him. The Gorilla picks up Swampfire. Swampfire: This reminds me of a movie….. The Gorilla holds Swampfire in the air. Swampfire hits the Ultimatrix symbol and turns into Ultimate Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire drops a seed onto the Mutant Gorilla’s head and the Gorilla drops Ultimate Swampfire. Dr. Animo: That is cheating, I call foul play. Ultimate Swampfire: Says the guy who mutates animals. Dr. Animo: It’s my hobby, what can I say. Ultimate Swampfire throws a gas bomb at the Mutant Gorilla and it falls onto Dr. Animo and the Mutant Frog. The gas is still around them. Ultimate Swampfire: What goes boom when hit with fire? Kai: They do! Ultimate Swampfire throws a big fireball at Dr. Animo and there is a big explosion. We see Dr. Animo, the Mutant Frog and the Mutant Gorilla fly into the air, far away. Jack: Nice aim. Ultimate Swampfire: Monkey Attack! April: What? Ultimate Swampfire: The film I was thinking of. Kai: Seems like nothing much has changed since I have been away. Apart from Ulticon escaping. Ultimate Swampfire: Yeah, but he’ll show up soon. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Kai Green Villains Dr. Animo *Mutant Frog *Mutan Snakes x3 *Mutant Gorilla Aliens Used Mole-Stache Diamondhead (Intended Alien; NRG) Slither-Slide (Intended Alien; Fasttrack) Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire Category:Episodes Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures